


Just Business...

by just_another_lesbian



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Meeting, I hate tags, Lesbians, dont be fooled moicy is my otp, flirty moira, i wrote this at work, just some hot overwatch gals, smut probably, two doms dont make a bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_lesbian/pseuds/just_another_lesbian
Summary: it's literally just moira meeting ashe for the first time and then idk they fuck probably i haven't finished it yet. this is a mess i just feel like it's going to waste in my drafts.
Relationships: Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Moira O'Deorain
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Just Business...

Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe grew up with the things most people desire; wealth, power, privilege. But, there was always something missing: love. She’d never heard her parents utter anything close to  _ I love you _ in all the 18 years they lived in the same house. In fact, they were rarely present in Ashe’s early life. Young Elizabeth spent most of her days playing and spending time with her omnic butler B.O.B. Some days when she felt all alone, B.O.B was the only one there to comfort her. As irritating he could be Ashe loved her robotic sidekick. Occasionally, more often when she was younger, Ashe would find herself questioning B.O.B’s loyalty: if she someone tried to turn him against her would he be able to fight it?

The lack of genuine unconditional love in Ashe’s early life left her feeling insatiable when she became a grown woman. She became incredibly successful and when she wasn’t leading the Deadlock gang through a dangerous heist, she could be found sitting in one of the more posh saloons in Route 66 sipping a smooth whiskey and looking for someone to share her bed with for the night. 

It just happened to be one of those nights when Dr. Moira O’deorain found herself on a Talon mission in the same place. She was tasked with scoping out the Deadlock gang and their resources without coming off as threatening. Which was why they sent her on her own. She briefly tried to question why she was the person to that particular mission but after a vague answer of ‘you can use it to satiate your scientific inquiries’ was more than enough to satisfy her. Moira O’deorain made a habit of not questioning Talon’s motives because really, she could care less as long as they supplied her with ample supplies and resources for her rather  _ unconventional _ research. Therefore, Moira sent out on her task with a bit of indifference towards it.

The pristinely groomed and dressed doctor stuck out like a sore thumb in contrast to the dusty, gruff, and rugged inhabitants of the town. The fiery-haired scientist wandered aimlessly for a bit, studying the people and interactions amongst them and making mental notes as she went. The sky began to fade into a warm orange color indicating that dusk was quickly approaching. Moira decided to check out one of the more promising establishments before heading in for the night. It was a  _ saloon,  _ a first for Moira to say the least. Her mismatched eyes scanned the area, taking it all in: big gambler types and socialites were perched around ornate roulette and blackjack tables.Everything in the room was expensive looking and  _ rustic _ . She finally found something that caught her eye, or rather someone.

The woman had snow white hair under a classic cowboy hat. She had elegant, poised posture and radiated power. Moira was immediately intrigued. She walked over to the woman and without looking at her, sat on the stool directly next to her. Ashe looked over at the unfamiliar face observing her beautifully sculpted features. After hearing her order with a deep refined voice,

“Bartender, the most expensive whiskey you have, on the rocks please” Ashe decided to make the first move. It wasn’t new on her to begin the chase.

“I’m Ashe,” she stated in her lilting southern drawl, as if it was important Moira knew her. The other woman smirked in her direction as if she’d been expecting this and shook her extended hand.

“Doctor O’deorain...but I suppose you may call me Moira. Not an honor I bestow upon just anyone.” Ashe smiled and openly scanned the doctor’s tall slim figure, clothed in a white button up and crisp black slacks, all put together with a deep purple tie. Ashe finished off her assessment by allowing her ruby eyes to land a not-so-subtle gaze on the woman’s naturally rosy lips. Moira took note of this, and her own urge to do the same,

“If I may remark, your eye color is quite fascinating. Has it always been that way?” Moira’s scientific mind took control for a moment, not allowing her to consider the social aspect of asking such questions. But Ashe didn’t seem to be offended, in fact she appeared quite the opposite,

“Yup, they’ve been red as blood since the day I was born. My hair is naturally this color as well. My parents said it was a gift and if I learned to use it right I could surely intimidate folks.”

“Well, it takes a little more than unusual eye color to intimidate me. In fact, I suffer from a similar affliction. Or what was it you called it? A blessing?”

“A gift” Ashe corrected. She then took a sip of her own whiskey letting her tongue flick over the residue on her lip. Moira’s eyes were drawn to the action and Ashe smiled slightly in triumph. Being her analytic self Moira quickly recognized Ashe’s behavior as a sort of game; she wanted to make her want her. “Now, why would I want to intimidate you doctor?” Ashe asked cheekily,

“I suppose I’m not completely sure. I could give you a psychological answer based on the limited data I have but I get the feeling that’s not the kind of answer you’re looking for” Moira tried to remain objective and avoid Ashe’s challenging behavior. The doctor had never been one to deny her own  _ biological desires _ , but she intended on making this one just a little more fun with some teasing. She could easily tell Ashe was used to getting what she wanted when she wanted it, and Moira intended on experimenting with that.

“You’re awfully serious aren’t you? So tell me, what’s someone of your credentials doing all the way out here?”

“My credentials?” Moira questioned.

“Oh come on, the only “doctor” we got ‘round here is an old omnic med-bot. Other than that we patch ourselves up here and there. I’m assuming you didn’t come here looking for a job.” 

“Who’s we?” Moira asked, referencing the possessive Ashe mentioned.

“Nuh-uh, I asked you somethin’ first,” Ashe responded, finding delight in the doctor’s amused smile.  _ Come on Ashe don’t be gettin’ all soft now, so she has a handsome smile, quit gettin’ all in your head. _ She thought to herself.

“I’m here to…observe a group of people for my organization” vaguely but truthfully, she responded.

“You speakin’ of the Deadlock gang?” Ashe asked, attempting to disguise the defensiveness in her voice as curiosity. Sure, she thought the doctor was incredibly tempting, but a threat to her people, her  _ real family _ , was a much higher priority. Moira could see through Ashe’s coyness,

“You know of them?” The doctor had known who Ashe was was the moment she introduced herself,

“I’m the leader of those folks, Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe, but by the look on your face you knew that already. So let’s be candid Doctor, what  _ exactly _ are you up to?” Ashe mindlessly rested her hand on the butt of her gun, confrontation instincts kicking in. Nothing flew past Moira and she softened her face, hoping to indicate some innocence.

“I’m not here to harm you or your gang, in fact I’ve already seen enough to know what kind of operation you’re running here. Ashe,” She rested her slender hand on the other woman’s leg leaning in just a bit closer, “I’m not a threat. You can trust me.” Ashe wanted to believe her. She really did.

“You know, I really want to believe that’s true.” she said aloud. Moira was growing a bit impatient with the pull in her abdomen and slid her hand ever so slightly up the other woman’s thigh,

“It is. I wouldn’t lie to you Ashe.” Her mismatched irises traced Ashe’s crimson lips and for once Ashe seemed to be at a loss for words,

“M-Moira…” Her voice trailed off as she felt herself leaning in, “No,” she blurted allowing her logic to take over.

“Ashe, I’m going to be completely honest with you, perhaps because I find myself increasingly concerned about what you think about me, to my dismay might I add.” Ashe couldn’t help but blush as the doctor’s blunt words, “I work with Talon, you may have heard of them. They’ve taken an interest in your group and think it has potential. I am completely indifferent to the actions of Talon, I’m here out of obligation and because they supply me with what I need if I help them once in a while. It’s a symbiotic relationship.” Ashe squinted at Moira, perhaps trying to gauge her honesty. But the gang leader had seen plenty of liars before, and the woman across from her resembled nothing of the sort,

“Are you the person I should be communicating with for this...Talon?” Ashe asked, all business.

“Not at all, in fact, if you haven’t noticed I’m far more interested in you.” Moira felt her desire growing and was less able to conceal it, “My job is done.” She smiled at the blonde across from her, feeling genuinely hopeful.

“Follow me,” Ashe said suddenly standing up and walking quickly out the swinging doors. Moira followed her around the building, to her own surprise as well as Ashe’s,

“What exactly-” The doctor’s words were interrupted by Ashe pressing her lips to her own. The shorter woman’s hands gripped Moira’s waist against the wall of the saloon and gave her leverage to push her tongue slightly into the other woman’s parted mouth. Moira had never reciprocated a kiss so fast and held Ashe’s face towards her own in order to continue the heated interaction. Both parted at the same time to catch their breath and Ashe muttered,

“My place.” It wasn’t a question but Moira responded,

“Yes... let’s do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you read this im genuinely impressed and thankful, i promise i'll have some actual quality moira fics coming out soon.


End file.
